


Beyond Happiness

by cerabi



Category: TWICE (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Gen, Short One Shot, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, jeongmi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-13
Updated: 2020-06-13
Packaged: 2021-03-04 06:46:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24699283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cerabi/pseuds/cerabi
Summary: "Do you know about the story of the bluebird?" Mina asked, remembering the book she had found in the room. Jeongyeon met her gaze curiously, shaking her head."It is said that when you find one, then you will find happiness," Mina continued, her gaze wandering to the sky, to the faraway place of her childhood – where once upon a time, her Mom and Dad would read the book that lay beside her.
Relationships: Myoui Mina/Yoo Jeongyeon
Comments: 3
Kudos: 50





	Beyond Happiness

**Author's Note:**

> This is for @minaredux and @justjeongmi, thank you for being a warm presence in my timeline.  
> Happy hehe JeongMi day :)

* * *

_If happiness had a shape, I often wondered what kind of shape it would have. Would it take the shape of a person’s heart? Or is it just shapeless? Did it differ from another person’s shape? Or was happiness something akin to one’s imagination, fleeting like the breeze of a winter chill?_

She stared at the pale white blanket that littered the ground, sparkles of dust bouncing as the light of the house reflected, creating a beautiful glow amidst the darkness. A sigh escaped Mina’s lips as she allowed her mind to wander, shifting her head to look at the night sky. A book littered beside her, old and tattered.

Lots happened during the last few years. Some painful, some were not.

Fireflies littered the garden during the warm summer days, and she would spend this time together with someone – laughing and talking to no end. Come to think of it, their relationship had been as natural as breathing, something you needn’t notice to need.

She thought it was funny – it took them an hour of sitting on a garden bench to be comfortable with one another, enough that they could tease and joke around. Mina wasn’t one to be loud, yet with Jeongyeon, she felt like she was free to laugh and be silly. It took them less than an afternoon dessert on a nearby café to adapt to each other’s oddities and notice the niceties – like how beautifully crooked Jeongyeon’s smile was, or the way she couldn’t voice a proper compliment even if her life depended on it (and yet the gentle sparkle in her eyes gave her away).

And lastly, perhaps their friends would be shocked to find that they have learned to read each other’s minds by simply watching for a furrow on their brows or a twitch of their lips, or in Mina’s case, silence. The seamless complementary in which they move, act, and think was probably unheard of by most, but for them, there was a comfort knowing they go well together.

“Drink?” Jeongyeon suddenly popped in and offered, giving her a wide beam as she held up a bottle for Mina to see. Mina giggled, taking the glasses from her as she sat down.

They’ve been together for years now, and each year Mina felt like there was so much to learn. But she agreed that as time passed, their feelings left traces in the breeze, just like a bite of the cold, chilly air. Mornings came sometimes a soft spatter of rain, with a weak, gray light filtering the room through the windows – with them snuggled, sleepy faces serene and childlike. Sometimes Jeongyeon would disrupt this comfort, if only to make sure Mina would get up with breakfast on the table. At times there’s an ebb and flow of shyness in their actions, a healthy mixture of sheepish smiles. And then somtimes silence also came in like a wave, soft and comfortable – the kind that lingered lightly.

“You’re wearing it again,” Mina noticed, her smile becoming wider at the sight.

“Of course,” Jeongyeon responded proudly, a bemused smile playing on her lips.

“It’s old,” Mina pouted, fixing the scarf so it lay comfortably snuggled on her neck to keep her warm. “We should buy you a new one.”

“But it won’t be the same as a handmade one,” Jeongyeon countered, pouring her a glass of wine.

“Without the added sentimental value of the effort that went into making it, you mean? You shouldn’t be outside too long, you just recovered.”

A peal of light laughter escaped her lips. Sometimes Mina wondered how she effortlessly made her heart flutter when she did. “Addendum, it was you who made it. And yes ma’am, I’d go in when you do.”

Her stomach fluttered at her words, which were as sincere as they were natural. “It was your first gift to me, remember? I just think that it means more when you know someone put their heart it making it for you. I guess you can say that I will always find it fascinating, especially since I see how much time you put when you make these.”

“You’re just implying that I make you a new one,” Mina teased, nudging her.

She nodded shyly and smiled. “Maybe. You like taking care of me.”

Mina laughs softly, resting her head on Jeongyeon’s shoulder, embracing the calm as snow continued to trickle down the sky. It wasn’t always that this kind of peace was present and most of the time, it was appreciated.

_I’m thinking about how much I love this time we have together. Because you are here, it feels like I have a home to return to._

_But at the same time, I am scared. If I were to lose you, I don’t know what I would do._

"Do you know about the story of the bluebird?" Mina asked, remembering the book she had found in the room. Jeongyeon met her gaze curiously, shaking her head.

"It is said that when you find one, then you will find happiness," Mina continued, her gaze wandering to the sky, to the faraway place of her childhood – where once upon a time, her Mom and Dad would read the book that lay beside her.

"Interesting," Jeongyeon responded, "what would you do if you find one? Will you catch it and put it in a cage?"

Mina was surprised Jeongyeon asked, but then again that was the purpose of the book, she thought. "If I find one, I will be happy. But if I put it in a cage, I will be scared." Mina responded, looking directly at her with such warmth.

"But why? I mean, it’s the bird of happiness," Jeongyeon asked ruefully.

Mina chuckled, an intangible hearty sound escaping on her lips. "Well, yes,” she explained, “But what if one day I wake up and it has changed its colors? What if I find out it died or it broke out of the cage?" Her gaze wandered back to her, eyes dazed and contemplative. "Then it would have been better not to have caught it at all.”

“Isn’t that the bedtime story your Mom used to read for you?”

Mina nodded softly, tangling her feet from where they sat and swinging it up and down. “I read it again today and it got me thinking. Happiness has always been fleeting, isn’t it?”

Looking at her, Jeongyeon understood.

They’ve been happy recently that it was almost too good to be true. The house was filled with laughter and noise from all nine of them – it was rowdy as it was cozy, and she didn’t want it any other way. Still, the world was usually unkind and most of the days, it was with each other that they found the will to move forward.

Mina was afraid – afraid that this would all come to pass, as fleeting as the happiness they created, as short as the life of a candle. Because no matter how happy you feel, eventually, it would pass out of your system or snuff by the world.

Jeongyeon put her arm around her shoulder to pull her closer, offering her warmth to alleviate her thoughts.

“I love being a part of the nine of us. The more that I think about a time when you or the others wouldn’t be here, the more I get scared of the uncertainty the future can bring. I’m… scared of not having you guys by my side anymore,” Mina confessed, eyes dazed.

_To be honest, I’ve always been afraid. I feel like I am selfish because I don’t care if I am unhappy, as long as you’re by my side. Losing you was probably something I couldn’t imagine anymore, now that you’ve let me experience it. Because life would always be bearable if you’re here with me._

“In the story, were they able to find the bluebird?” Jeongyeon asked in silent understanding.

“Yes,” Mina answered. “Not only did it find happiness, but it also created it.” She turned to her seriously, reading her expression. “What would you do if you find a bluebird, Jeong?”

Jeongyeon met her gaze as she contemplated, one hand clutching the scarf. “Did the bluebird manage to keep its color? Is it really a bluebird?” Jeongyeon diverted, eyes sparkling and genuinely curious.

“Why would you ask that?” Mina found it silly, yet she found it funny anyway. Trust her to say the most unusual things in the midst of something serious.

“I wouldn’t care if the bird is not blue,” Jeongyeon muttered, her eyes fixed upon the falling snow. “It can be gray, black, yellow or even neon pink and it will still be the bird of happiness. Who knows what its color really is and if it a bird, no one has ever seen it, no?”

“Huh?”

“It can be whatever color it wants to be and I’d say thank you for coming to me.”

“You still didn’t answer my question!” Mina punched her playfully, pouting. Jeongyeon watched her in amusement, removing her scarf and placing it on her so as to keep her warm. She knew Mina got cold easily, especially now when the area was open to the cool, harsh breeze.

“I did,” she grinned indignantly.

“You – ” Mina couldn’t finish her sentence as she turned scarlet, making Jeongyeon laugh as she gave her a huge bear hug.

“Are you happy?” she chirped.

Mina’s eyes crinkled as she feigned wanting to escape. “I might be. And I think – I am.”

_If happiness had a shape, I often wondered what kind of shape it would have. Then she made me realize I could shape it however I wanted – I could create new ones and store the old. Happiness might be fleeting, but these small moments could create a pool as big as what your heart would allow._

_'You know my heart, right?' her eyes often asked as she looked at her, squeezing the hand she was holding._

* * *

**Author's Note:**

> If you didn't get it, Jeongyeon referred to Mina as her happiness. 
> 
> PS: Sorry for not updating the HP AU yet. I need to create the letters and maybe trim the chapter.


End file.
